


To Satisfy Her Hunger

by kilowild



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Darkness, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lust, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilowild/pseuds/kilowild
Summary: Sara discovers an ancient dark power... only to find it leaves her wanting something more. Written pre "Necromancing the Stone" though half way through that episode I thought maybe this fantasy was coming true! Mostly smut, but maybe I'll develop this story a little later. We'll see where it goes! New chapter coming soon!





	1. Chapter 1

Sara’s thin brows pulled together as she stared down at the Waverider’s interface, clearly frustrated. “Gideon, tell me what you know about any other figures in history that have used the Lazarus Pit.”  
“Okay Captain Lance. The first recorded person to utilize the Lazarus Pit was Bastion Kane, a prince near death from an insufferable illness. All that’s been written is that Ra’s al Ghul healed the prince using the restorative properties of the pit’s waters, only to find the revived prince had gone mad. The prince killed Ra’s al Ghul’s wife before being stopped by the blade of Ra’s.”  
Images flashed in her mind and she could see Ra’s as he carried the prince up the steps to the pit. The waters rushed back as the pale skin of the prince rose up, eyes bleeding black and opened wide.  
She pressed her hand to her forehead as if she could shake the vision away. These memories had plagued her all morning, starting slowly, quick glimmers into the past. They were becoming longer and more vivid and Sara was determined to quiet them any way she could.  
A time portal opened and Ava stepped onto the Waverider from the Bureau., a small grin curling up from her lips as her eyes fixed on Sara.  
“Hey there beautiful,” she said happily.  
Sara spun around, her hands grasping the Waverider’s console as she leaned against it.  
“Captain Lance,” chimed Gideon, “Would you like me to continue?”  
“No, Gideon, thank you, that’s all I needed to know.” She bit her lip distractedly as she attempted to smile back at Ava. “Hey you,” she said softly.  
Ava looked curiously at the console, brushing her hand affectionately over Sara’s arm. “What are you looking into?”  
“Nothing,” said Sara a little too quickly.  
Suspicious, Ava slipped her fingertips into Sara’s and pulled her closer, her face coming close to the Assassin’s. “You’re a terrible liar,” she whispered just before leaning in, her lips gently brushing Sara’s.  
She let out a tiny moan, pulling Ava closer still as she kissed her deeply. She slipped Ava’s hands onto her hips and let her fingertips gently glide up Ava’s body, stopping playfully at her shoulders.  
Ava pulled away slightly before leaning back in again to carefully place a kiss on Sara’s forehead. “Are you sure you’re okay? I know it’s not your favourite thing, but I’m here if you want someone to talk it through with. Did something happen on your last mission?” Her face turned to concern as she noticed the blood beginning to soak through Sara’s sleeve. “Sara, you’re hurt!” she gasped. “What happened?”  
Sara cringed slightly, thinking about how she had hesitated while fighting with a Chinese warlord in 1917. He was a skilled warrior, but was no match for Sara. It should have been a simple mission, cut and dry, rescue the anachronism from the warlord and return them to their rightful era. But the vision of Bastian Kane blinded Sara just as the warlord lunged forward to strike. The blade caught Sara’s arm and sliced through deep, but Sara came back to and pulled away, disarming him with her escrima sticks and knocking him unconscious with one swift blow.  
“I’m okay,” she sighed tiredly, “I guess I just need a new bandage.”  
“Why don’t you have Gideon patch you up?” asked Ava, crossing her arms. Sara was acting extremely odd, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.  
“I- uh,” she began, trying to find a good excuse. Because Gideon can’t fix what’s happening to me, she thought.  
“Excuse me Captain Lance, but the Time Bureau is hailing a message,” Interrupted Gideon.  
“Put us through,” commanded Sara.  
A screen materialized with Gary at the centre. “Director Sharpe,” he gulped, “You’re needed urgently.”  
Ava dropped her head in frustration and sighed. “Thank you Gary, I will be right there.” He nodded and Gideon closed the transmission.  
“I’m sorry. Let me dress that wound for you and I’ll run over there and see what’s happening,” said Ava, pulling Sara’s sleeve up to reveal the wound.  
Sara shrugged back, pulling her arm away. “No, no,” she put on her best smile, “It’s okay, you were right. I’ll get Gideon to heal it. I just haven’t gotten around to it.”  
Ava flashed her a concerned look and frowned. “…Okay. But don’t forget to take care of yourself. You’re kind of worrying me,” she said.  
Sara leaned forward and kissed Ava’s cheek. “Don’t be worried. I’m fine. I promise.”  
Her girlfriend looked back at her one last time before stepping back through the time courier into the Bureau. Sara’s stomach seemed to twist up into knots as she watched the portal close. She felt guilty about lying to Ava but the truth was that she had no idea what was happening to her yet and there was no sense in anyone worrying. But still, what she was about to do was a incredibly reckless but Sara couldn’t seem to find another way.  
“Gideon, ready the jump ship for Nanda Parbat, the moment Ra’s al Ghul revived the prince in the pit.”  
“Yes, Captain Lance. Might I ask, should you be going on this mission alone?” asked Gideon politely.  
“It’s the only way. I need to figure out what’s happening to me, and no one else needs to get hurt.”

* * * *

Ava stepped back onto the Waverider, pulling off her Bureau blazer immediately and draping it over the kitchen chair. She sighed and rubbed her neck, she had an incredible headache after the mess at the Bureau and was happy to be done for the day. She pulled back the neat bun her hair was tucked into and shook out her hair, running her fingers through it until it loosened and draped across her shoulder. It was a nice relief. “Sara?” she called, but there was no answer. The Waverider was eerily quiet. “Gideon, where is everyone?” She looked around uncomfortably.  
“The team is fast asleep aboard the ship, Director Sharpe, with the exception of the Captain who has taken the jumpship to Nanda Parbat,” explained Gideon.  
“What?” exclaimed Ava. “Why would she go there alone?”  
“She would not tell me her plan, but I can devise from her previous enquires that it has something to do with the Lazarus Pit.”  
“Well when did she go to?” pryed Ava.  
“I’ve been given direct orders by the Captain to not disclose when she travelled to. But perhaps you can determine when to find her by the information I’ve given you.”  
Ava clenched her teeth, furious with Sara while at the same time feeling a wave of nausea. Something was wrong earlier, she knew it. She should have done more to get Sara to open up to her.  
“Fine then, you’ll just have to tell me in a different way. Can you detect any anachronisms involving Ra’s al Ghul?”  
“There is a level 4 anachronism just beginning to form in Nanda Parbat. That may be the Captain.”  
She gestured for the information to be transferred to her watch before opening a portal with her time courier to the anachronism.  
“Sara, where are you now?” she said aloud to herself, stepping through the shift and onto the hard, cold hearth of Nanda Parbat.  
Careful to move silently, she shifted her weight onto her toes and unholstered her gun, keeping it low at her side. The portal had granted her easy access to the inner circle of the League of Assassin’s headquarters. From where she stood, she could see two guards beneath the high arches of the hall, and four more at the next post. The room was lit by torches anchored to the walls and the flames flickered and cracked, making the light cascade in a similar manner. She held her breath, uncomfortably searching the room for another option. She had to be extremely cautious, this was a stealth mission. If she were detected she would be defeated without a doubt, the odds against her were too great.  
Her eyes stopped on the window. If she could take out the sentry on the roof she could scout the rest of the headquarters and assess if she had even come to the right time to find Sara. As she slipped to the side of the room she paused, feeling a change she did not understand. It felt as if the air was being sucked out of the room and a hand was closing around her throat. She clawed at her neck, as if to stop the feeling but there was nothing there. As she spun around her heart fluttered in response to Sara, her hair streaked with blood and spattered across her cheek just the same. Her skin looked nearly drained, pale and her lips were a faint blue. She skillfully spun the swords in her hands, and droplets of red sprayed the wall. The bodies of the two guards fell to the floor at her feet, a pool of blood seeping out from their chests.  
“Sara!” Ava gasped, “Oh my god!” She tucked her gun back in its holster and rushed over to her, only to receive a glare burning with hatred and disgust. “What’s wrong with you?”  
The assassin didn’t respond with words, instead she swiftly shifted her weight, swinging her leg up into a crushing kick to Ava’s spleen. She dropped to the ground, the blow taking her by surprise.  
“What are you doing? Sara, it’s me!” she begged. But Sara didn’t stop, she took a strong step forward, as if to crush Ava’s skull with her heel but Ava swung her legs around and propelled herself into a dodging roll. “Sara, I don’t know what happened to you but I don’t want to fight you.”  
She swung the first sword, dropping the edge down quickly, but Ava managed to catch Sara’s wrist to stop the blow. She made the same movement with her other arm, and Ava mirrored it.  
A sickly grin curled up from the corner of Sara’s lips. “I feel…” she began, her voice echoing, “powerful.”  
One swift knee to Ava’s chest and the agent fell to the floor, gasping for a breath from the hit to her lungs. “Sara…” she gasped between breaths, “please…”  
“I met the great prince Bastion,” Sara told her lover. Her pupils were wide and fixed on the agent crumpled on the floor. “He called me here to him to release him from his prison… he was not ill at all, and certainly not dying. The Lazarus Pit had given him something other than life… it chose him to bring destruction and chaos into this world and I am his vessel.”  
Sara dropped the swords to the ground, reaching forward and pulling Ava up by the neck. Ava could feel something different in her touch, how easily she picked her up and swept her closer. It felt both terrifying and invigorating. Something pulsed, and it was as if they both shared the feeling. Sara eased her grip, so that Ava could catch herself on the ground before she suddenly leaned forward, reaching for Ava’s lips. The kiss pulled her in, and it was as if Ava could feel the power coursing through Sara. The rush of it made her feel drunk and as Sara’s cold lips pressed against hers, deepening the kiss wilder still, Ava felt allured. It was as if her every desire for Sara had come crashing forward, and she suddenly couldn’t let her go. Her hands roughly grasped at Sara’s blond hair, rushing through as she pushed her back to the wall. They crashed against it but didn’t break the kiss. Instead Ava’s tongue gently slipped across Sara’s lips. She was clearly feeling the same wanting, the same crushing need for each other compelled by whatever rush of power Sara had obtained. It was maddening.  
Sara spun her around so that Ava was now pressed against the wall. She thrust her hips into Ava’s, feeling herself becoming wet and greedier by the second. With ease, her arms slipped around the agent’s waist, pulling her close so that she could wrap her legs around Sara’s hips. She pulled away from the wall, both of them breathing heavily from the unending desire. Sara carried Ava across the hall, throwing her down onto the lush bedspread of Ra’s al Ghul. The room was grand, illuminated only by candlelight and the faint moon’s glow that came through the window. She unbuttoned her pants slowly at first, looking at her lover as she bit her lip. Then the desire took over once again and she quickly followed Ava onto the bed, pulling off her top to reveal a black lace bra. Ava ran her hands over Sara’s skin, it felt so soft, their touch electric, as if her fingertips could never leave Sara’s body. Everything else had faded away in their minds, and the only thing they could feel was this rush of connection between them.  
Ava squirmed impatiently. Sara gripped the agent’s white blouse with both hands, tearing the buttons open and sinking down to kiss her bare neck. Her lips traced down to her breasts, where her hands rushed across her skin. She pulled her closer and closer still, moaning in frustration. Sara sat straddling the agent, her hips grinding against Ava’s body. Ava’s finger slipped gently over Sara’s thong, brushing against her clit. She could feel through the thin fabric how wet she was and she was dying to slip her finger inside her, to hear her gasp, to feel her tense up as the pleasure took hold.  
Sara’s eyes glowed dark as she looked down at Ava, her hips still grinding against her. Ava reached again for Sara, clawing at her shoulder blades with an uncanny lust she had never felt before. Sara took a long inhale, breathing in how beautiful the pain felt. It fed her hunger and she didn’t want to wait anymore. She gently sucked her own index and middle finger, her tongue tracing over them once again to make sure they were good and wet before reaching down to touch herself. She moved her black thong aside so her own fingertips could slowly work circles around her throbbing clit and Ava closed her eyes and moaned as she felt Sara’s body tense up on top of her.  
Ava managed to catch her breath for a moment while Sara rocked against her, sending shock waves throughout her body. “Why are you torturing me?” she gasped. “Why does this feel so…” she took another quick inhale as Sara’s other hand came around her body, slipping into Ava’s pants and against the slick wet lips of her vagina. “-good?” she managed, her mouth gaping wide as the pleasure built inside of her.  
Sara’s finger curled up inside of her, again and again, pressing against her g-spot and sending Ava into ecstasy. “Sara…” she begged, “fuck me.”  
A few blonde strands of hair were splayed across her face, her skin glistening with sweat and her eyes ever so attentive. She stared back at Ava for a moment, watching her desperation, feeding off it and feeling her own touch deepen further and further.  
Finally, she succumbed to the agent’s wishes, climbing back down the bed playfully, sinking forward and pulling down Ava’s pants forcefully. She ran her hands along Ava’s legs, spreading them apart, teasing slowly as she got closer to her blue silk panties, her fingertips tracing over the wet spot. Ava’s back arched in reaction, her fingertips digging into her own skin at her neck and she moaned. She couldn’t take anymore teasing. She needed Sara desperately like she needed air, like she had been starved for water. She would do anything to feel her now.  
Sara watched her carefully, getting off on Ava’s pain, careful to prolong the moment as long as possible. She reached down, cruelly, like she was going to obey her wishes and let her tongue find her clit finally, but instead she brushed her lips against Ava’s wetness and playfully pulled down her panties with her teeth. Slowly, so slowly. Ava felt like she was losing her mind.  
“Fuck me,” she begged again. “Fuck me plea-,”  
Before she could finish Sara had plunged two fingers into Ava, putting the weight of her hips behind it, thrusting against her body again and again. It was as if Ava’s desire was set fire. She screamed in pleasure, her hands grasping Sara’s hips, moving with her as she pounded into her, her legs spread wide.  
Sara leaned forward, biting Ava’s lip hard, moving down so that she could sink her teeth down into her neck. Ava felt like every touch was it’s own orgasm, giving her the same power that flowed through Sara. It spread through her whole body, further and further until finally she came, harder than she’s ever come before. She felt it soak Sara’s fingertips as her body spasmed beneath the assassin. They were both still for a moment, both of their chests heaving breathlessly.  
But the hunger didn’t stop.  
Ava felt the power welling up inside of her. It felt like hate, it felt blinding and lustful, like she was no longer in control. With one arm she tossed Sara back onto the bed. The assassin looked surprised for a moment but then the darkness took over again and she laughed callously, excited by the feeling. She tried to get up again put Ava forcefully pushed her back down, one hand on her neck, power surging through her.  
“No,” she said. “Now you’re going to do what I say,” said Ava.  
Sara was still smiling mischievously. The feeling of darkness taking over Ava was making her hotter, was feeding her wanting.  
She let go of her neck and with one quick motion, Ava tore Sara’s bra apart, revealing her smooth, hard nipples. Sara wasted no time to slip herself out of her thong, kicking it off the bed as Ava sunk between her legs. Her hands pressed down against the assassin’s skin, reaching up and taking hold of her breasts. Her fingers teased Sara’s nipples, making them harder and causing Sara to let a moan escape her lips.  
Her tongue started at Sara’s lips, tracing a line across her skin until finally she reached her nipple and sucked down on it greedily. Sara thrust her hands into the mess of pillows under her head, grasping on for dear life. Ava’s leg between her legs, their hips found each other and Ava could feel how wet Sara was against her. She sat up suddenly, looking down at Sara and how beautiful she was as she laid there. Her thoughts slipped away from the darkness for a moment and she remembered how much she loved Sara, she realized what she had come here for, remembered that something was very wrong.  
Sara sensed this, rushing forward and pulling her into another kiss. The spell had been cast again and Ava suddenly felt the immense hunger filling up the void inside of her. She needed to hear Sara beg, she needed to make Sara scream, she wanted to feel Sara writhe beneath her touch. Her tongue met Sara’s one more time, the feeling of pleasure spreading down to her groin again before she caught hold of her shoulders and tossed her back down on the bed.  
“I told you, I’m in control now,” she said angrily. “And I want to make you come,”  
Sara smirked at this and obeyed, laying back on the bed and opening her legs to Ava. She quickly tied her hair back into a bun and pulled herself down the bed so that she could finally taste Sara. She kissed her inner thighs, working her way down, her finger tracing Sara’s edges. Finally, she traced her tongue against Sara, licking slowly at first until Sara’s body began to rock against her. She teased her clit, again and again until finally giving Sara what she wanted. Sara’s hands burst forward, pressing the agent’s head down so that she could be fucked harder and Ava obeyed. Sara felt herself nearing orgasm at the feeling of Ava’s soft tongue against her, licking over and over, an explosion bursting inside of her. “Ava,” she breathed, “Yeah, just like that.” Her hands had fallen to Ava’s neck and the agent reached up to meet her fingertips, their hands clasping one another as Sara came against Ava’s lips. Sara breathed heavily, closing her eyes, her body clearly exhausted.  
Ava curled up on the bed next to Sara, pushing her hair back behind her ears. Whatever just happened between them, neither had the words to explain. Sara laid motionless for another moment before her eyes burst open again, filled with the dark, black light from earlier. “Sara?” Ava asked in surprised but it was too late. Sara swiftly grasped a knife from the bedside table, swinging around so that she straddled Ava, both of them completely naked, a knife to her throat.  
“I’m sorry,” said Sara, “but you have to die.”


	2. Because She'd Lost Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava pushes back against the darkness within Sara but realizes she's fighting a battle she can't possibly win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of fluff and sad but there are happier times to come...and more smut... I promise!

Ava caught Sara’s arm by the elbow, not quite enough leverage to stop her from sinking the blade into her neck but enough to pull off some of the pressure. “You don’t want to do this…” Ava managed to say, a thin stream of blood dripping down from just above her collarbone. As she looked into Sara’s eyes she could see they her pupils were blown wide, dark and black. There was something else there.

“I have to. It wants me to,” said Sara, her voice coarse and shaken, like she was trying to fight herself.

Ava used her hesitation against her, throwing her arm across Sara’s face to gain an advantage and kip her off of her. She swiftly knocked the blade out of Sara’s hand and thrust her back down onto the bed, both of Sara’s wrists pinned back beside her head. “Sara, come back to me. Whatever is happening to you… you can fight it.”

Sara’s eyes flickered again desperately for a moment.

Ava loosened her grip, just slightly. “Yes, Sara I know you’re in there. Fight. Fight this and be with me.”

Sara’s fingers reached for Ava’s wrist, as if the feeling of her skin brought her comfort and she closed her eyes. Her expression turned pained, as if the memory of it was too hot to hold. “Ava…I keep hearing a voice…and seeing this… man. Bastian Kane. He’s making me do things.”

Ava stared down with worry for her lover. She wanted so badly to take that burden away, to make this easier for her.

“He wasn’t ill, he was cursed. He betrayed his lover, leaving her so that he could take the throne. He was power hungry and selfish…and she, filled with grief, cast a dark promise that his soul would be perverted by that power. It’s the origin of the Lazarus Pit’s blood lust.”

“But Constantine saved your soul,” said Ava, confused, “shouldn’t you be freed from this…curse?”

“He tricked me. When he lured me here it was like I was driven mad, he compelled me to kill Ra’s al Ghul. He undid whatever Constantine did to me.”

Ava froze, feeling her blood running cold. “You killed Ra’s?” Ava knew this would cause a huge aberration in time. If Ra’s was killed now, history would fold in on itself. Ra’s had been a part of the timeline for longer than most because of his agelessness. There were just too many events tied to him. The one that burned at Ava’s chest was the fact that his unborn daughter was meant to rescue Sara off the coast of Lian Yu. If Nyssa was never born…Sara’s existence would be in jeopardy.

Sara gasped, as if it had suddenly become too painful to go on. She became violent, fighting against Ava’s weight, trying to shake her off desperately. All of her instincts had become wild and something had been set loose within her. She was screaming, her eyes black as the darkness took over completely. Strength swelled up within her chest and she lifted Ava off her with ease, throwing her to the floor. Ava struggled to move but managed to plant her hands into the ground so that she could look up at Sara as she stepped closer. Her lover had gone mad with rage for a moment before her expression twisted into a sickly grin. She let out a chaotic laugh as she inched closed to Ava, still fallen below her.

“Killing you will be awfully fun,” she whispered. “I’ll do it slowly my love,” she sighed, “so we can be together longer.”

“Sara,” Ava begged again, trying to catch her breath. “Please don’t do this.” Her arm ached with an impossible pain. She grasped it tightly with her other arm across her body, trying to stabilize it. Surely, the bone had been broken but she didn’t have time to feel pain. She had to mentally cast aside the horrible ache and come up with a solution, some way to get them both out of here. She didn’t have time to think, Sara was just inches from her now as she reached down and roughly grabbed a handful of Ava’s hair and thrust her up of the ground by it.

Ava fed off the adrenaline that was now blasting through her system. She needed to in order to survive this. With her good arm she thrust her elbow up, it connected with Sara’s nose and knocked her backward toward the window.

“Last chance Sara, please, I’m begging you,” Ava cried, “Come back to me.”

But Sara couldn’t hear her. The darkness in Sara took a moment to compose itself, her nose bloodied from Ava’s elbow. “You have to die,” she said darkly, revealing a knife in her hand and thrusting it forward just before Ava’s instincts reacted completely. She caught the blade, fighting the pain of it as it sunk into her skin and pushed Sara back too quickly, shattering the window behind them.

Sara fell backward and Ava’s heart froze. She couldn’t lose her, not like this. She would have let Sara kill her before hurting her back, this was a miscalculation. She reached with everything in her, her hands desperately trying to grasp anything they could. Her broken arm grasped her hand and she held her for a moment. “I’ve got you,” she breathed, “I won’t let go.”

Sara’s eyes flickered for a moment, back to blue. She looked at Ava, her expression relaxed despite her bloodied face. “You have to,” she said quietly before slipped her hand out of Ava’s grip.

“No!” Ava cried, she lunged forward again to catch her lover, but all her bloodied hand could manage was to feel Sara’s cheek one last time as she slipped away. It was as if her ears had fallen deaf, but Ava could just make out the words Sara was mouthing to her. _I love you_ , she said, falling backward into the grey night.

“SARA!” she screamed. The moment was over before it began, and Sara was gone.

Ava tasted ash in her mouth. Her lungs seemed to arrest and she choked for a moment, falling to her knees in shock. None of this happened, it couldn’t have because Ava wouldn’t be able to go on without Sara. The pain in her arm had gone away, and in it’s place a terrible sharpness had cut into her chest. “Sara,” she said to herself as she rocked back and forth, holding her arm against her chest, as if it could stop her heart from breaking into pieces.

She wasn’t sure how long she stayed like that, but she couldn’t seem to bring herself to move. A time portal opened behind her and she felt Gary and Ray pulling her up to her feet but it was as if a grey veil had been cast between them. She couldn’t hear them. Everything around her blurred. It was all over now.

Somehow they dragged her back to the Waverider. She didn’t remember any of it. They would tell her later that they looked for Sara’s body but found nothing. They would tell her it was going to be okay, but she knew it wasn’t. The team mourned Sara, but Ava was left alone and in shock. Weeks went by and Ava didn’t move, she just remained in the same grey veil of nothingness. How could she go on? She killed the love of her life. She replayed it over and over again, tried to find some purpose in it all, but she found nothing. The team found Ra’s al Ghul, nearly defeated in a pool of his own blood, but like a cockroach he persevered and survived to continue his legacy. The timeline was safe, and Ava had no greater purpose in any of this. It all seemed…for nothing.

A month after Nanda Parbat, Ava finally stepped back onto the Waverider. She had resigned herself from the Time Bureau, for now at least. How could she help anyone else when she was struggling just to remember to keep breathing? She wasn’t really sure what she was looking for when she stepped onto the ship, but something called her there. She slowly walked the path to Sara’s bunk, the same way she had done hundreds of times, eagerly awaiting the moment she could sink into her lover’s arms. As she stepped into the room she half expected Sara to be waiting there for her, but the grey room was empty. The bed was still a mess, the way they had left it the night Sara went to Nanda Parbat. She paused for a moment, taking inventory of everything in the room. A stack of books Sara liked to read to her before bed, a necklace Laurel had given her splayed out on the nightstand, a bottle of Advil for when the team was being a pain in the ass, Sara’s sweater crumpled on the floor. Without thought she reached for the sweater, as if she had decided to tidy the room. But when she felt the soft wool of the sweater her fingers sunk into the plush and she pulled it close to her chest. She climbed into Sara’s side of the bed, pulling herself under the sheets. She lifted the sweater close to her cheek, closed her eyes and breathed in what was left of Sara. She stayed like that until she fell asleep, hopeful to see Sara again, to dream.

Ava awoke to Wally shaking her. “Ava, wake up,” he said excitedly. His wide grin startled her and she sunk back into Sara’s pillow and furrowed her brow tiredly. “Wally, what the hell?”

“Come to the deck,” he said quickly, as speedsters do. “Come on! Get your butt up!” He zipped away in a burst of yellow lightning. She was annoyed, and angry that he woke her but she slowly pushed herself up anyway. She felt the sweater still intertwined in her fingers and sunk her face into it one more time. “Okay,” she said to herself, as if she were giving herself a pep talk. “Get up, Ava.”

As she got to her feet she wrapped the sweater around her shoulders, imagining it were Sara’s arms pulling her in. The door slid open to the main deck and Ava held up a hand to the bright light as her eyes adjusted. The whole team had gathered for some reason, and they all stood around smiling. Ava’s rubbed her blurry eyes and looked at them, confused. “What is it?” she asked, wondering why they were all staring at her.

From behind Ray Ava saw Sara’s familiar blonde hair, concerned eyes and soft pink lips. Ava’s lungs seemed to open up again for the first time, as if she had forgotten to breathe this entire time.

Sara’s eyes looked sad and tired, but they were such a wonderful blue, her blue. It was really her. The wrinkle between her brows pulled together as her face turned pained and she nervously stepped closer to Ava. “Hi, Ava,” she managed in the softest voice. Tears fell down Ava’s face as she stared in disbelief. She reached, a little shakily, for Sara’s hands, as if to check if she were dreaming. As she felt her soft fingertips meet hers she knew she wasn’t. The feeling was too real, too familiar, too wonderful. All at once her fingers tightened around Sara’s and she pulled her closer into the deepest kiss. She felt it burst through her body, as if they had both just become alive again. She pulled back just for a moment to breathe her name, “Sara,” she cried. Her hands reached up, softly running through her hair. “I thought you were dead,” she sobbed. “I thought that I had…”

With the softest smile she laughed, “I’m not that easy to kill.” Sara leaned in again so that their lips met, smooth and wanting. Not like before, softer this time. Full of love and life this time. The way it should have been.

Sara’s hand cupped Ava’s cheek and she brushed away a loose tear with her thumb. “I’m here now, I won’t leave you again,” she said comfortingly. “But this isn’t over yet,” said Sara gravely. Her expression was still said, still burdened by something.

“I’ll explain everything…but it’s coming back for me,” choked Sara, as if she couldn’t bring herself to admit it. “I can’t do this alone.”

“You were never alone, Sara,” said Ava, looking around at the team. They nodded in agreement and Sara let her head fall down for a moment as she took it in, biting her lip. Her stubbornness is what started this mess in the first place, and she knew she wouldn’t make that mistake again. What was coming was too much to handle alone.

“Then we’ll do this together,” she said finally.

“Yes,” they agreed, “together.”

 


End file.
